Cohena Kahionowanen, l'école de sorcellerie de l'Amérique du Nord
by Basculement
Summary: Luc, une fille trans, et Phi, son amie nonbinaire, moldues toutes les 2, découvrent le monde magique en même temps que leur identité respective. Elles doivent aussi résoudre le mystère de leur école en vivant des aventures auxquelles elles n'auraient jamais rêvé. Ça se passe dans le monde d'HP, mais il y a peu de connections dans l'histoire.


**1-**

A la fin de la journée d'école, Luc et Phi marchait côte à côte vers la maison de Luc quand cette dernière tomba brusquement au sol, face première.

— Luc, ça va?! s'exclama Phi.

Luc se releva et vit sur le béton une petite flaque de sang. Elle porta sa main à son menton, qui la brûlait. Elle en revint rouge et dégoulinante.

Phi se retourna et vit ceux qu'elle redoutait: Josée et Antoine. La première jouait avec la mèche de cheveux blonds qui dépassait de son chignon et retombait devant son visage. Phi détestait la trouver si belle.

— Eh bien, voici nos putes... dit Josée en grimaçant à la vue du sang de Luc. Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit au concierge?

— Laisse-nous tranquilles, fille de chienne, cracha Phi. Pis ose même pas penser à recommencer ce que t'as fait.

— Quoi, vous avez pas aimé mon petit mot? demanda Josée. J'paris que les autres l'auraient apprécié. Vous comprenez qu'il faudra que je dénonce le pervers unmenné. On peut pas tolérer ce genre de comportement-là dans une école. En attendant, garde-toi dans tes pantalongs, okay Luc?

Des larmes menaçaient de couler sur le visage de la principale intéressée.

— Ta gueule, Josée! s'exclama-t-elle. T'as rien d'autre de mieux à faire que de faire chier les gens? C'est patétique, tu chiâle après nous juste parce que tu veux oublier que t'es une merde. Ben fais-en pas mon problème!

Sa tirade fini, Luc partit à courir en direction de sa maison, de son sanctuaire.

Toutefois, Phi resta un instant.

— Je te niaise pas, si t'arrête pas de nous emmerder, tu vas le regretter.

— Ouais. Antoine, ça fait combien de temps qu'ils nous disent ça?

Antoine sourit, sa première expression faciale depuis que Luc était tombée.

— Je sais pas, mais je vais vous le faire payer autant de fois. Accroche ta tuque, Joséphine, menaça-t-il, parce que tu vas vite espérer m'avoir jamais parler sur ce ton-là.

— On verra, sadique, qui va s'en vouloir en premier, dit-elle, une expression de dégoût au visage, avant de courir rejoindre son ami.

Luc pleurait. Elle était dans le confort de sa chambre, sur son lit, le visage vers les draps. Des spasmes la secouaient et sa bouche était tordu en un rictus de honte, de tristesse et de colère contre elle-même. « _Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Pourquoi?_ » pensait-elle. Elle se détestait, mais ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, et elle ignorait comment changer.

Phi le serait dans ses bras. Elle était fâché contre Josée, mais le moment de la justice n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle devait pour l'instant se concentrer sur son ami, et ensuite s'occuper de Josée et Antoine et de la menace qu'iels représentaient. « _Qu'est-ce que Luc a fait de mal pour mériter tout ça?_ » se demanda-t-elle. « _Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire à Josée, qu'il aille faire un tour dans le vestiaire des filles?_ » En effet, il n'y était pas allé pendant que d'autres personnes se changeaient et il n'y était resté que quelques secondes.

Phi resta pour le souper, mais Luc refusa qu'elle découche chez-elle, parce qu'elle voulait être seule. Toutefois, après le départ de Phi, la mère de Luc, Christine, vint la voir dans sa chambre. Elle lui dit que Luc avait souvent eu la mine basse ces derniers temps et que cela l'inquiétait.

\- Papa et moi, on s'inquiète pour toi, Luc. Peut-être que si tu nous disais ce qui ne va pas, on pourrait t'aider.

Luc ne répondit pas.

\- Si c'est l'école qui te tracasse: ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras aucune difficulté à rentrer à St-Jean-de-la-Broche.

Luc sourit. C'était l'école à concentration lecture et écriture à laquelle elle voulait aller en septembre prochain. Personne d'autre de son primaire n'y allait, même pas Phi, et les cours d'éducation physique étaient réputés pour être relaxes.

\- Merci Maman, je t'aime, mais j'ai rien.

Christine lui donna un bison sur le front.

\- Si tu le dis, mon amour. Mais s'il y a quoique ce soit, dis-le moi et on s'arrangera, okay?

\- Okay, lui répondit-elle.

* * *

Les mois passèrent sans que Josée et Antoine n'échange que des paroles vilaines avec Luc et Phi. L'humeur de Luc ne s'améliorait pas et elle redoutait de plus en plus ses journée d'école. Elle n'en parlait pas à ses parents, mais ils voyaient bien qu'elle n'était pas heureuse et que sa motivation se détériorait. Un jour, ils lui proposèrent d'aller voir un médecin, mais elle refusa, car elle n'avait jamais aimé les rendez-vous médicaux.

Au mois de mai, alors que les perce-neiges commençaient à poindre, Luc se préparait à passer son anniversaire avec sa famille élargie. Comme à chaque fête, ses cousin.e.s se rejoindraient et passeraient la veillée ensemble à danser et placoter.

Luc était au centre d'achat de son village, sillonnant les allées de son magasin préféré. Aucune section n'était genrée, même si tous les vêtements n'étaient pas culturellement neutres. Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'essayage où l'employé compta ses 12 pièces et lui sourit.

— Cabine numéro trois, lui dit-il en lui tendant un petit carton à poignée de porte avec l'inscription «12».

Elle soupira, soulagée que le commis ne lui eut pas donné de regards étranges à cause de son choix de vêtements. Elle barra la porte de cabine numéro 3 derrière elle et déposa sa pile de linge sur le banc. Elle enleva son chandail et fouilla dans le tas et en sortit une petite brassière noire, qu'elle enfila. Elle se regarda de profil dans le miroir. La brassière lui donnait certes de petits seins, mais ils manquaient de naturel. Elle enfila un chandail. On voyait la ligne supérieur de son sous-vêtement en dessous. Luc enleva son chandail et sa brassière, puis jeta cette dernière au sol, rageant. «Stupide corps! pensa-t-elle. Pourquoi tu peux jamais être comme ça me tante?» Refoulant des larmes, elle s'assit sur le banc un instant pour se calmer. Elle décida finalement de continuer son essayage.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle sortit du magasin avec un paire de mom-jeans, une paire de culottes en v et la brassière noire.

Le sur-lendemain, après s'être levée, Luc prit une longue douche et se laissa une dernière chance de changer d'idée, de rester dans le statut-quo. Pendant deux jours, elle avait mûri une idée à la fois effrayante et excitante, qui la faisait rire aux éclat en lui tordant les viscères. En sortant de la salle de bain, elle avait fait son choix.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle sortit de son garde-robe ses nouveaux pantalons. Quand elle les avait présenté à sa mère, celle-ci avait d'abord prit un air interrogateur, puis elle avait hausser les épaules et avait sourit à son enfants. Luc saisit aussi un chandail rouge à col haut, mais ne toucha pas à sa brassière. Elle enfila ses jeans, rentra son chandail dans ses pantalons et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle sourit légèrement, mais nerveusement, et son contentement n'était pas total.

Quand la famille de sa mère arriva, elle sortit de sa chambre, essayant de faire comme si de rien était. Elle salua ses cousins Marc et Olivier et fit la bise à sa tante Paule. Cette dernière la saisit par les épaules et la regarda de la tête aux pieds, des pieds à la tête, et plissa de yeux. Après une poignée de secondes malaisées pour Luc, mais que personne d'autre de remarqua, elle lui souhaita joyeux anniversaire et la laissa partir.

La fêtée alla rejoindre Marc et Olivier, qui s'attaquaient déjà au bol de chips.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ces temps-ci? s'enquit le premier.

\- Pas grand-chose. J'ai choisi mon école secondaire. Une école d'écriture.

\- D'écriture de quoi? lui demanda le deuxième.

\- De plein de trucs: des nouvelles, des contes, des articles de journal, tout ça tsé. Vous, qu'est-ce vous faîtes?

Marc regarda Olivier avec malice.

\- Le p'tit a une blonde, dit-il en riant.

Marc avait un an de plus que Luc et il était en secondaire un, tandis qu'Olivier avait un an de moins que Luc et était en cinquième année.

\- Mouais. Elle s'appelle Andrée. Elle est vraiment gentille, dit-il en regardant ses pieds.

\- Et elle est belle, le taquina Marc. Toi, t'as une blonde, Luc?

\- Non, j'en ai jamais eu, avoua-t-elle. Mais j'aimerais bien. Toi?

\- Non, pis ça ne me tante pas non plus. Les filles me gossent, des fois.

\- Il paraît que c'est parce qu'elles t'aiment que les filles te gossent, mais j'y crois pas. Andrée a toujours été fine avec moi.

\- Ouais c'est n'importe quoi. Si les filles veulent ton attention, elles vont pas être chiantes, c'est cave. Mais les gars ne devraient pas faire ça non plus, c'est chiant. Pis là après ils s'attendent à ce qu'on leur accordent de l'attention alors qu'on veut juste plus les voir!

Les trois continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Yves et Oscar, leurs deux autres cousin, arrivent. Luc les aimaient moins qu'Olivier et Marc, mais elle regrettait encore plus d'avoir à supporter leur père, , une immondice de machisme et d'auto-suffisance à ses yeux. Les personnages méchant.e.s dans les histoires de Luc étaient souvent inspiré.e.s de son oncle, quand iels ne venaient pas de Joséphine ou d'Antoine.

Les adultes allèrent les saluer et Luc les suivit sans entrain. Après un regard à son accoutrement, Sonia, la femme


End file.
